Hey Again
by Ren Calter
Summary: "Mungkin, kebersamaan kita baru akan merekah pada mereka." WARNING! Sho-Ai, Absurd, Awkward, Ancur, dll di dalam. Tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan. Penasaran? baca, Review?


**A/N** : Ahaaa! Saya kembali lagi! Anybody miss me? Oh, no one xD. Tumben ya saya ngasih A/N, iseng aja sih. Fic ini sebenarnya udah lama aku buat dan sempet ilang gegara FD kena virus. Untung ada software -piip- yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya :D *curcol*. Awalnya saya ingin membuat fic ini menjadi MC, tapi berhubung saya berhenti menjadi Fujoshi jadi alurnya aku rubah supaya bisa jadi OS. Dan kalo udah berhenti jadi fujo, kenapa masih di publish? Itu karena sayang banget kalo fic ini kudu di hapus. Walaupun perjuangannya nggak seberapa.. mungkin bisa sedikit mengibur para fujo disana *lambai

So, enjoy~

**[¬_¬]**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hey Again © Ren Calter**

**OC(s) © *nggak bisa mengklaim semuanya***

**WARNING!**

**AU | Sho-Ai | OCs | OOC | Bad Description | Typo bertebaran | EYD berantakan | etc.**

**DLDR**

(Don't Like Don't Read)

**NRNF**

(Need Review Not Flame)

**Thanks for :**

**Rheyna Rosevelt **yang telah memberikan nama kepada OC(s) saya ^^

**Apologize for :**

**All Readers** jika fic abal, aneh, gaje bin ancur ini tidak dapat memuaskan (?) kalian

**[¬_¬]**

"Ayolah, _Daddy_." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah menarik celemek ayahnya yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan peralatan dapur.

"Iya iya, sebentar." Pria dewasa dengan warna rambut senada itu mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan meletakkan gorengannya ke piring.

"Bolanya dimana? Biar aku yang ambil!" raut wajah anak itu tampak tak sabar ingin segera melakukan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya.

Kagami menggantung celemek yang tadi dikenakannya. "Di gudang." Kemudian diikutinya langkah lari putra semata wayangnya menuju pintu gudang. Dibukanya pintu itu, Reo pun segera memasukinya dan mengambil dua buah bola berwarna langit senja.

"Yang mana yang kita bawa?"

Kagami berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang putra. "Hm… kita bawa yang ini saja." Telunjuknya mengarah ke bola yang berada di tangan kiri Reo, lalu melanjutkan. "Karena permukaan bola yang satunya sudah aus."

"Wah benar! Permukaannya benar-benar aus!" Reo meneliti bola yang berada di tang kanannya. "_Daddy _pastilah seorang pemain basket yang hebat!" nada bangga keluar dari kata-katanya.

Kagami hanya mengusap lembut rambut anaknya. Diambilnya bola aus itu dan diletakkannya kembali ke lemari gudang.

"Hm?" mata Kagami tertuju pada sehelai kain yang keluar dari salah satu box yang ada.

"Ada apa?" Reo mencoba mengintip.

Kagami menurunkan box itu ke lantai, membersihkan debu yang melekat di atasnya, dan mulai membuka apa isinya.

"Se-i-rin?" Reo mengeja tulisan disebuah jaket kumal yang terbalik dihadapannya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kagami tersenyum dan mengangkat jaket itu ke udara. "Itu nama sekolah _Daddy _saat SMA."

"Wah, ada jersey basket!" Reo menarik dua setel seragam basket bernomor sepuluh dari tempatnya, memperlihatkan sepasang sepatu merah-hitam yang masih tampak bagus.

"_Hei, semuanya! Ini jersey baru kalian!"_

"Keren.." manik Reo yang sama seperti milik Kagami itu tampak berbinar melihat barang-barang _peninggalan_ ayahnya semasa SMA. "Jadi _Daddy_ nomor sepuluh, ya?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Dulu, Daddy mengalahkan seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang berpencar ke sejumlah sekolah berbeda lho."

"Apa salah satunya ada di Seirin?" Reo penasaran.

"Ya, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dialah yang membatu daddy untuk mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Seperti apa dia? Apa dia tinggi, berotot, dan kuat?"

"Ah, tidak. Justru kebalikannya." Kagami mengambil jaket dan seragam basket miliknya dulu. "Sebelum kulanjutkan, _daddy _ingin memasukkan ini ke mesin cuci. Nanti kuceritakan saat sarapan."

**[¬_¬]**

"Jadi, seperti apa Paman Kuroko itu?" tanya Reo setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Kuroko itu mantan partner _daddy_. Bisa dibilang dia yang paling pendek di antara pemain lainnya, dia juga adalah yang paling lemah fisiknya."

"Kami adalah teman baik. Hubungan daddy dengannya sangat dekat."

'_Bahkan sangat, dan lebih dari dekat.'_

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa jadi anggota Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Dia berbeda, Kuroko sangat ahli di bidang passing atau mengoper bola. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain itu." Kagami melihat sebelah alis anaknya terangkat.

"Dia adalah bayangan, semakin terang cahaya semakin gelap bayangannya. Saat SMP cahayanya adalah Aomine Daiki, tapi setelah SMA dia menawarkanku menjadi cahayanya." Kagami tertawa. "Aku bahkan masih ingat ia berjanji menjadikanku dan klub basket Seirin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, padahal kami baru kenal beberapa hari." Jelas Kagami.

"Lalu, apa dia berhasil menepati janjinya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kami harus melawan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _satu per satu untuk mewujudkannya."

Reo menyelesaikan makannya. "Siapa saja mereka?"

"Hm.." Kagami menopang dagunya. "Mungkin kita mulai dari Kise Ryouta."

"Rambutnya pirang, ia adalah mantan model ternama. Keahliannya adalah meniru gaya bermain seseorang hanya dengan sekali lihat."

'_Copycat..'_ bati Reo dalam hati.

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Ada Midorima Shintarou, rambutnya hijau dan berkacamata. Keahliannya adalah mencetak tiga angka sejauh apapun jaraknya. Dia juga suka membawa benda keburuntungan." Reo tampak menikmati ocehan _Daddy_-nya.

"Lalu yang tadi keahliannya apa?"

"Yang tadi? Aomine?" Reo mengangguk semangat.

"Dia hampir sama dengan _daddy_, hanya saja dia lebih cepat dariku. Tapi untung saja aku bisa mengalahkannya." Kagami membanggakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Ia setinggi _daddy,_ kulitnya gelap dan warna rambutnya biru gelap. Dan juga ia punya kerutan di dahinya."

"Hey, ciri-cirinya seperti polisi yang pernah kutemui di pusat kota? Saat kita belanja kemarin, _daddy_." Celetuk Reo setelah mendengar ciri fisik Aomine.

"Benarkah? Memang _daddy _pernah mendengar kalau ia sekarang bekerja menjadi polisi. Tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya semenjak lulus SMA." Kagami mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Murasakibara di restoran.

"Ah, iya masih ada dua lagi. Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, rambutnya berwarna ungu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya tingginya mencapai dua meter lebih. Dia sangat suka maka snack."

"Du-dua meter?!" Reo terpaku kaget, dibayangkannya tinggi orang itu.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi Seijurou, dia adalah mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ia mengidap Heterocromia."

"Apa itu, Hetorimia?" tangan Reo mulai menggaruk bagian yang tidak gatal.

Kagami tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan putranya. "Heterocromia, Reo. Matanya berbeda warna, sebalah kanan berwarna merah dan sebalahnya lagi berwarna kuning. Dia sangat suka membawa gunting kemana-mana."

"Bagaimana dengan rambutnya? Apa warnanya pink?"

"Tidak, tidak. Warnanya merah. Dan karena sarapanmu sudah habis, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke lapangan basket kota." Diambilnya piring Reo.

"Yee!" Reo segera menuruni kursi yang didudukinya dan mengambil tas berbentuk kepala macan kesayanganya.

"Bawa dua ya?" Reo memasukkan dua botol air mineral kedalam tasnya.

"Iya, nanti kita makansiang di sana juga." Tangan Kagami masuk kedalam tas Reo, meletakkan bento untuk makan siang mereka nantinya.

"Jangan lupa bolanya." Kagami menunjuk bola yang berada di pojok ruang makan.

"Ayo berangkat!" kepalan jari Reo meninju udara.

**[¬_¬]**

"Gimana nih, _Daddy_?" rasa semangat Reo langsung turun ketika melihat lapangan nyatanya tengah digunakan oleh beberapa orang.

"Tunggu di sini." Kagami mendekat ke beberapa orang yang ada di lapangan. Tampak Kagami berbincang sebentar dengan mereka kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Reo berada.

"Ayo, mereka mau bermain bersama kita." Diulurkan tangannya, dan dituntunnya Reo menuju beberapa orang itu. Dikenalkannya anak hasil perkawinannya dengan istrinya, tampak beberapa diantara mereka mengkalim Reo sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja jika alis Kagami bercabang dua, Reo tidak.

.

.

"_Daddy_! Aku ingin bisa melakukannya!" Rengek Reo.

"Reo ingin _dunk_ ya?" pertanyaan Kagami dijawab oleh anggukan kecil putranya. "Kalau begitu.."

"E-eh.. da-daddy!" Reo gelagapan begitu badanya terangkat menuju pundak ayahnya.

"Biar daddy bantu melakukannya." Kagami menyerahkan bola yang berada di tangannya.

Senyum lebar pun terpulas di bibir Reo.

"Satu, dua, ti.." Kagami melompat, kedua manik Reo tertuju pada ring di atasnya yang dengan sekejap setara dengan tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat dimasukkannya bola yang ada dalam genggamannya ke ring.

Senyum merekah di wajah Reo, begitu pun Kagami. Tapi senyum Reo langsung berhenti begitu melihat seorang anak yang pikirnya setara dengan umurnya berdiri di pinggir lapangan menatap mereka.

Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya. Mata dan rambutnya, berwarna biru langit.

"Ada apa?" Kagami menurunkan Reo ke tanah. Tapi Reo tak menjawab, hanya diam dan masih menatap anak tadi.

Tanpa disuruh pun Kagami melihat apa yang dilihat Reo.

'_Di-dia..'_

'_Mirip Kuroko.'_

Reo berlari mengambil bola yang tergeletak di lapangan, kemudian berjalan mendekati anak itu dan menyodorkan bola yang ada di tangannya. "Hey, apa kau mau ikut main?"

Anak itu menatap bola yang dipegang Reo dan berkata. "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak bisa main basket." Tolaknya sopan.

"Aku juga belum bisa, kita bisa belajar bersama." Tawar Reo lagi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas tawarannya. Lagi pula aku pakai rok, jadi aku tidak bisa berlarian dengan leluasa." Tolaknya lagi, ditariknya rok terusannya kesamping.

"Hmp.." Reo mengembungkan pipinya. Menjengkelkan sekali berbicara begitu formal dengan orang yang seumuran dengannya. "Namaku Kagami Reo. Namamu siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsushi, salam kenal Reo-kun." Tetsushi meundukkan badannya.

Kagami tertegun, ragu akan apa yang ia dengar. _'Apa dia bilang?'_

"Kalau begitu, mau makan siang denganku dan _daddy_ku? Mumpung sekarang sudah siang dan tampaknya kau hanya sendirian." Reo mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengecek jam tangan di pergelangannya.

"Boleh."

"_Daddy_ bolehkah dia makan siang bersama kita?"

"Tentu saja" Kagami menghampiri. "Ayo."

**[¬_¬]**

"Kalian makanlah dulu, jadi Tetsushi bisa menggunakan sumpitku." Kagami menyodorkan sepasang sumpit ke Tetsushi. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan sopan dan berterima kasih.

"Itadakimasu." Suara decakan makan Reo membuat gadis seumuran yang ada disampingnya memberi ceramah sekilas. Kagami tersenyum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu digantikan oleh raut wajah datar yang sedang memandang teman baru anaknya.

'_Apa iya, dia anak Kuroko?'_

'_Rambut dan sifatnya sama persis.'_

'_Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Mantan bayanganku…'_

'…_dan mantan kekasihku…'_

"Aku heran padamu. Bukankah kita baru kenal beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kenapa kau bisa langsung mengajakku makan siang bersama?" Tetsushi meletakkan sumpit di atas tempat bento Reo yang telah kosong.

"Bukankah kita diajarkan untuk ramah kepada orang lain?" ditutupnya tempat bento yang ada di tangannya, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tetsushi hanya diam.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tetsushi yang hendak menjawab langsung menoleh ke seberang lapangan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Itu ayahku."

Orang itu berjalan mendekat,

"Ka-Kagami-kun?"

"Ku-Kuroko?!"

"Kuroko? Jadi ini Paman Kuroko?" Reo mendekati Kuroko. "Salam kenal, paman! Namaku Reo! Kagami Reo!" ia tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko.

"Salam kenal Reo-kun." Diacak-acaknya rambut merah itu.

"Ayo duduk sama daddy! Daddy bercerita banyak tentang paman padaku. Apa kalian mau mengobrol dulu? Katanya hubungan kalian sangat dekat." Reo menarik lengan Kuroko sambil mengoceh. Dituntunnya Kuroko menuju bench tempatnya duduk bertiga.

Kagami langsung memalingkan wajah ketika Kuroko telah duduk di samping kirinya. Kuroko juga hanya diam dan menunduk. Hening, tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Mereka hanya menatap anak mereka yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan.

"Um…la-lama tak bertemu, Kuroko." Kagami mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya. Ia masih memalingkan wajah dari Kuroko.

"Iya." Kuroko sendiri hanya menunduk. Bingung mau membicarakan apa.

Canggung.

Itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua sekarang.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya anak ya?" Kagami mencoba memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Kagami-kun juga."

Tapi kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali.

'_Jadi, dia sudah menikah?'_

'_Kenapa dia tak mengundangku?'_

'_Apa karena…'_

**Flash [¬_¬] Back**

_Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kuroko ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Kuroko…"_

_Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Badan mereka yang hanya dibalut selimut itu saling berbagi kehangatan._

_Pemilik mata sewarna biru langit itu hanya terdiam kebingungan. "Ka-Kagami-kun?"_

_Pelukan itu semakin erat. "Maaf.." dihirupnya aroma rambut Kuroko. Entah, shampo apa yang digunakan Kuroko, namun baunya sangat menggodanya untuk terus mencium bau itu._

"_Maaf untuk apa?" telinganya yang menempel di dada Kagami mendengar degupan jantung yang tak teratur._

"_Maafkan aku Kuroko…"_

_Sang ahli passing ini merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai rambutnya. Ia tak yakin kalu itu air mata Kagami, karena setahunya Kagami tak pernah menangis._

_Pelukan Kagami sedikit posisi tubuhnya untuk melihat ke dalam wajah 'cahaya'nya itu."Ada apa Kaga.." ia mendongak, mata birunya terbelalak kaget melihat wajah Kagami yang basah oleh cairan bening mata yang beririskan warna merah._

_Kagami segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri dan mendudukkan posisi tubuhnya. Ditundukkannya kepala bersurai merah itu sambil terus menutupi wajah._

_Kuroko ikut duduk. Menatap kekasihnya yang sedang bergelimangan air yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Kagami menangis? Ia tak tahu. Tapi Kuroko tahu, saat ini Kagami butuh sendiri. Dilangkahkannya kaki pucat itu ke kamar mandi, mengingat hari sudah menunjukkan dini hari sedangkan hari ini adalah hari perayaan kelulusan siswa SMA Seirin. Termasuk kelulusannya dengan Kagami._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Perayaannya telah berakhir dilaksanakan setengah jam yang lalu. Sesi pemotretan juga telah selesai. Raut wajah Kagami hanya murung semenjak tadi pagi. Dan sejak pagi juga Kuroko tak bersamanya. Pemilik surai biru itu berjalan menyusuri sekolah tempatnya memulai kembali karir basketnya. Namun nihil, tak ditemukannya sosok tinggi kekar yang selama tiga tahun ini dikenalnya sebagai Kagami._

_Pasrah, Kuroko akhirnya pulang hanya dengan Nigou yang mendampinginya. Mungkin aku akan coba mencarinya di Maji Burger. Pikirnya._

_Langkah kakinya berjalan di atas aspal lurus menuju tempat singgah kesukaaan Kagami._

"_Nigou?" tiba-tiba Nigou berlari ke gang kecil di seberang jalan._

"_Nigou? Kau mau kema…" langkah Kuroko terhenti. Terhenti di sebelah lapangan 'street basketball'._

"_Arf!"_

"_Ni-Nigou?!" Kagami terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia melemparkan bola oranye ke arah Nigou berada._

"_Kagami-kun?" mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah._

"_Kagami-kun!" dikejarnya Kagami yang hendak mau pergi. Ditariknya lengan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Mata seindah langit itu memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Kagami ke sebuah bench yang diatasnya tergeletak koper dan headphone._

"_Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau bawa koper?" Kerutan di wajah pucatnya mulai muncul, kembali menatap serius wajah yang lebih tinggi._

_Tubuhnya dipeluk Kagami. "Maaf Kuroko, aku… akan kembali ke Amerika, dan…"_

"_Dan apa?" Kuroko mundur, merenggangkan jarak badannya dengan Kagami, mendongak melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya._

"_Aku… dijodohkan…" _

_._

_._

_kelopaknya menutup sepasang manik merah didalamnya. Tangannya tak lagi merengkuh tubuh Kuroko._

"_Maaf! Maaf! Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan—mmh…" kepalanya serasa ditarik, bibirnya terasa lembab, basah._

_Kuroko menciumnya._

"_Tak peduli kau dijodohkan atau tidak, Kagami-kun…" diakhirinya ciuman itu, ditempelkannya dahinya ke dahi Kagami._

"_Bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu…" ditatapnya wajah itu, wajah sang power forward klub basket Seirin._

**Flash [¬_¬] Back**

**End**

'_Dasar bodoh' _Kagami menopang kepalanya. _'Tentu saja ia tak mengundangku, kita sempat kehilangan kontak beberapa tahun.'_

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

Kagami terlonjak, "T-tidak.."

"Kagami-kun." Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Kau kerja apa?"

"e-eh..um, petugas kebakaran, kebetulan aku sedang tidak bertugas. Kau?"

"Aku bekerja menjadi guru TK dan membangun toko kue di dekat sini bersama istriku. Mau mampir?"

"hm.." pandangannya berpindah ke lapangan dimana Reo berada. "Reo, Apa kau mau kue?" teriaknya.

"Kue?" Reo menoleh ke Tetsushi.

Tetsushi lalu menatap ayahnya yang mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Reo. "eh?" tangannya dicengkram, Reo menariknya.

"Dimana?"

"Toko kue ayahku." Tetsushi menjawab pertanyaan Reo ke Kagami.

"Ayo Tetsushi-chan, Reo-kun.." Kuroko terhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kagami-kun."

Kagami tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya juga tersenyum dan bangkit. "Yosh!"

**[¬_¬]**

"Kau kenapa?" Kagami heran melihat Kuroko yang nampak menahan tawa.

"Pff—tidak, aku hanya senang sekali melihat mereka berdua." Menatap Tetsushi dan Reo yang terlihat sangat dekat.

"Mungkin, kebersamaan kita baru akan merekah pada mereka." Kagami berkata lirih.

Kuroko menoleh kaget, namun akhirnya tersenyum dan kembali menatap jalan. Jemarinya perlahan terselip di antara jari Kagami, menggenggamnya.

Merasa tangannya digenggam, Kagami menatap sejenak tangannya lalu tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Tak ada satu menit, Kagami langsung menarik tangannya, memasukkannya ke saku karena Reo menoleh.

"Apa masih jauh, Paman?"

"Ah, tidak." Kuroko menuntun Reo dan Tetsushi menyebrang jalan. "Ini tokonya." Membuka pintu kaca toko. "Silahkan duduk."

"Ayah, kenapa lama sekali dengan Tetsushi? Kemana saja.." Asano Tachibana, istri Kuroko sekarang terdiam begitu melihat orang yang datang ke tokonya. "Reo-kun!" seketika diangkatnya Reo ke udara dan menggendongnya.

"Hai Bibi!" memeluk Asano.

"Nah Tetsushi, kau sekarang temannya Reo-kun, hm?"

"Dia anak teman ayah, kami baru berkenalan tadi. Ibu sudah mengenalnya?" duduk dibantu Kagami.

"Tentu saja, Reo-kun adalah pelanggan setia toko kita. Dan anda.."

"Kagami Taiga, ayah Reo. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Sedikit membungkuk.

"Ahaha, kalian benar-benar mirip." Menurunkan Reo ke kursi. "Jadi, anda Kagami? Aku banyak mendengar tetang anda dari suami saya."

Memegangi lehernya, "Benarkah?"

"Ini, aku membawakan tiraminsu untuk kalian." Kuroko datang dari dapur, meletakkan nampannya di meja dan membagikan kuenya.

"Paman?"

"Iya, Reo-kun?" memeluk nampannya.

"Jadi paman suaminya Bibi Asano? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihat paman di toko ini?"

"Benarkah? Aku selalu berada di sini setiap siang, dan paman melihatmu, paman juga yang memberikan pesananmu."

"A-apa? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat paman, dan setiap aku duduk setelah memesan tiba-tiba pesananku sudah datang." Celoteh Reo pada Kuroko.

'_Misdirection-nya ternyata masih bekerja..'_ batin Kagami sambil memakan kuenya. _'R-rasa ini..'_

..

"_Kuroko? Tumben ke rumahku?"_

"_Kagami-kun, mau kah kau mencoba kueku? Aku baru membuatnya, tadi." Membuka box yang dibawanya._

"_Boleh, apa ini?" melihat kedalam box. "Kelihatannya enak."_

"_Tiraminsu." Menyodorkan garpu._

_Kagami mencicipinya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko penasaran._

"_Enak!" memakannya lagi. "hmm..ayo kita makan di dalam."_

"_Hai."_

..

Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti. "Kenapa Kagami-kun?"

"T-tidak.." melanjutkan makannya.

"Kue ini Enak sekali, Paman! Aku belum pernah beli ini, Paman yang membuatnya?" tanya Reo.

"Iya."

"Sayang, tolong bawakan pesanan ini ke meja 5." Pinta Asano yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kuroko.

Kagami melihat jam tangannya, lalu denagn segera menghabiskan kuenya.

"Kok terburu-buru, _Dad?_"

"_Daddy_ lupa, kita harus menjemput _mum _di bandara sekarang. Tapi habiskan dulu kue mu."

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Tetsushi.

"Aku harus menjemput _mum_-ku di bandara." Melanjutkan makan, menghabiskan sisa kue di piringnya. "Kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi ya."

Tetsushi tersenyum, membalikkan garpunya menandakan ia telah selesai makan.

Kagami berdiri, berjalan menuju Kuroko. "Aku harus menjemput ibu Reo."

"Begitu ya.." sedikit tertunduk. "Sayang, Kagami-kun pamit, ia harus menjemput istrinya."

"Oh, kalau begitu.." mengambil beberapa kue dan memasukkannya ke box. "Ini." Menyodorkannya ke Kagami.

"Gratis kok." Kata Kuroko.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu, ayo Reo."

"Daah Paman! Bibi! Tetsushi! Besok aku akan kesini lagi!"

"Bibi tunggu, Reo-kun."

"Datanglah bersama ayahmu. Ibumu juga, Reo-kun."

END

N/B : ANCUUUURRR . Ah sudahlah, dari pada dihapus, kesian ide-ide yang muncul walaupun jadinya absurd begini. Review? Ditunggu, pasti banyak banget kritikan. Daripada makin absurd dan ancur, mending saya sudahi saja.

Bye~


End file.
